Aircraft, particularly certain military aircraft, have a fuel system vent or a fuel system vent configuration. During a wash, water may enter the fuel system of the aircraft through the vent. Water within a fuel system particularly in a military aircraft, can cause damage and/or performance issues. Therefore, when washing, the aircraft vents, especially the vertical stabilizers vent, must be plugged to prevent water from entering the vents due to the potential of a concentrated water build-up. The current method of covering the vent in the event of an aircraft wash involves making a makeshift cover out of tape. On a military jet, like the F/A-18 E/F: or the E/A-18G, the maintainer must climb on top of the aircraft, and from the inside of the vertical tails, the maintainer reach around and then place the tape over the vent. The vent is located near the top of the tail, making it difficult to reach. This requires additional safety equipment and time, and also puts the sailor at a tall risk hazard. Therefore, there is a need for a safer way to plug aircraft vents during aircraft washes.